


Last Hours

by ShadesPeople347



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesPeople347/pseuds/ShadesPeople347
Summary: But every time there was an hour before the New Year, Grell had a strange feeling, and he froze at the window, peering into the lights of the night city.





	Last Hours

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Yes, there may be errors, so please tell me about them. I hope you enjoy :з

Grell did not like the New Year. 

No, not at all because he had some kind of pathos story about a difficult childhood, no. In fact, he liked to run around the shops, preoccupied with New Year's fuss, decorate the tree and admire the multicolored lights in the reflections of the windows. Of course, there was no longer that childish delight, but the smell of pine needles mixed with the smell of mandarin evoked pleasant memories.

But every time there was an hour before the New Year, Grell had a strange feeling, and he could do nothing about it. It seemed to him that all this - and the house, and the snow outside the window, and the warm blanket covering his shoulders - was not real, amorphous, temporary. It seemed to him that all this would soon disappear. He began to think about what would happen next, and this frightened him. 

William knew that when exactly exactly one hour was left before the New Year, Grell froze motionless at the window, looking somewhere in the distance and thinking about something. Then he approached him, hugged him tightly from behind, trying to reassure him, as he hugged as if comforting a young child. Grell was clinging to his hands like a lifeline, and fear escaped, allowing him to calmly watch the salutes that were opening in the night sky. 

In the arms of the one with whom you shared the afterlife, thinking about the meaning of life is not so terrible, thought Grell. 

Embracing the person with whom you shared the afterlife, to celebrate the new year is not so tiresome, William thought.


End file.
